<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Days by Nicentac_Crackers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709562">Sick Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicentac_Crackers/pseuds/Nicentac_Crackers'>Nicentac_Crackers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Timers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fever, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, stay at home fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicentac_Crackers/pseuds/Nicentac_Crackers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza wakes up with a fever, George and Jane comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Timers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry but Eliza cannot come outside right now," The muffled voices of her maid spoke out the window.</p><p>"What? Why not?" She heard Jane ask loudly.</p><p>"She's sick"</p><p>Eliza groaned, putting the covers over her face, couldn't they be just a little bit quieter!? She hated sick days, she ALWAYS gets a fever every time! She flipped the cloth towel on her forehead and sighed, smiling as the pain went away slightly before coming back.</p><p>She lowered the covers to squint at the ceiling, all she wanted right now was her friends. She hated being stuck at home with only grown ups as company, it was always boring, even if her parents were home. Her only source of fun was going outside with her fellow rich kids and casually causing drama within the creek.</p><p>Eliza heard a knock on her door, "What now!?" she moaned.</p><p>"Miss Eliza, two people have come to visit you!" Her maid called through the door.</p><p>Two people? Could it be? "Let them in!" she sat up, wincing and curling up at the pain.</p><p>The door opened and two people, no, two CHILDREN walked in, holding a bag on each hand. She blinked, focusing on their faces. It was George and Jane! And they weren't in their usual attire, for some reason.</p><p>"Miss Eliza, you're awake!" George said in surprise, he was a wearing a light blue polo shirt with brown slacks and brown dress shoes.</p><p>"She was already awake BEFORE we came here, dummy!" Jane responded, she was wearing a light purple summer dress with white doll shoes.</p><p>"What...are you guys wearing?" She asked with a hoarse voice. The two looked at her, "Oh, we decided to wear something colder since it was so dreadfully hot outside" Jane explained, pulling out a bottle of water. She handed it to her, "Here, for your throat. George and I went to buy stuff to help with your fever"</p><p>Eliza's eyes widened, she snatched the water bottle, opening and drinking it. The water rehydrated her throat effectively, she sighed, "Thank you for the water," she muttered with a relieved sigh.</p><p>George walked over to her, handing her a cup of yogurt, "I heard it helps with your fever, I ordered the maid to make chicken soup too." He took the cloth towel from her forehead, "I'll be cooling this down too, it's too warm for your head"</p><p>"Oh, Thank you, George" She replied, a bit surprised. Jane put down all the products from the bags and placed them by the table in Eliza's room, "These are all the things we bought to help with your fever, so hopefully, it'll be gone by this week." she explained, folding the plastic bag neatly after placing the last piece on the table. Eliza nodded, eating her yogurt as George replaced her cloth towel with a cold pack.</p><p>"We also 'borrowed' one of my parents' phone to watch with!" Jane sat on Eliza's bed, pulling out a phone. George sat next to her, leaning in, "And what, pray tell, are we gonna watch with that?"</p><p>"Dramas of course! There are plenty that my mother saved on her phone!" Jane smiled, tapping on one of the videos. Eliza curiously leaned in to watch.</p><p>--</p><p>The whole day was spent watching dramas, laughing, and eating yogurt.</p><p>"The woman is an idiot, she couldn't even lie her way out of the situation" Eliza commented, eating another spoon of her greek yogurt. Jane giggled while George looked down at his watch, "It appears that we need to leave now, it's almost six pm"</p><p>"Awww," Jane whined, reluctantly turning off her phone and stuffing it in her pocket. She got down from Eliza's bed while George started cleaning up, "We'll see you tomorrow then, is that alright?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, Oh yes, it's fine." Eliza said, lost in thought. Jane nodded, and went off to help George put away the yogurt cups and orange peelings. The duo was about to leave when Eliza called out,</p><p>"Wait," she said, stopping both of them in their tracks, "Why...Why did you do that?" she asked. Jane and George looked at each other, then back at her, "Did...what, exactly?" George asked back.</p><p>"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why did you guys buy all this stuff for me and stayed the whole day when you could've just played outside with the other kids?"</p><p>Jane smiled softly, "Because, you're our friend. And friends never leave each other behind, no matter what." George nodded, "Besides, all the other kids you're talking about are too uncouth for us" he chuckled lightly.</p><p>Eliza blushed, "...Thank you, again then. For everything you did"</p><p>"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Eliza" the duo left, leaving Eliza alone in her room.</p><p>Eliza laid back down with a smile. She closed her eyes, feeling much better for the days ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>